King Of A Different Kind Of Throne A Collection of One Shots
by L'uccellino
Summary: Loki; feared God of Asgard; has started anew on Midgard with his girlfriend Carmen and their daughter Astrid. How will he cope with life raising a daughter, and the potential powers she possess? {Worth checking out Shackle The Rose before reading, if you can't be bothered to read all of it, just read the final chapter for a better insight} {Loki x OC} {Fluff & Potential Smut}
1. First Words

**ALB (Author's Little Bit): Hello there everyone! If you're here because of Shackle The Rose, welcome back to Loki, Carmen and Astrid's story :)**

**If you're new then this fanfic will consist of several one-shots based around Loki's new family life on Midgard :)**

**As for now, these will be written in a chronological order (By Astrid's age), but that may change later on if I have this idea that I am just dying to write and I am too lazy to wait until Astrid is fourteen or whatever xD**

**Enough of me anyway, please enjoy :)**

**1 ~ First Words**

It had been a few months since Carmen and Loki had bought a new apartment, and they were just about done settling into it. It had wonderful views of the city of London, the tall skyscrapers, the slightly foggy air and the pale glimmer of the sun masked behind the clouds. Carmen's favourite feature was the large set of windows that panelled at the forefront of the apartment, giving them the gorgeous view of London. There was nothing she loved more than to sit there on a cold afternoon and sip tea whilst Astrid slept.

"Fa-ather." Loki drawled rather simplistically to Astrid who was sat in her bouncer, grinning at her Dad. Despite the sweet one toothed smile, there was a glimmer of mischief behind her emerald green eyes. The rooms were mostly open-planned, and at the present time Carmen was a few metres away in the kitchen, taking a break from the simmering food to watch as Loki struggled to get his daughter to meet his commands.

"Give it up, Loki. She's not talking." Carmen sneered, and turned back to the cooker in her tight blue jeans and simple white shirt, her dark curls gathered around her shoulders. She heard his frustrated sighs as he began repeating the syllables, determined to get at least somewhere with her.

"Fa-ther- _Faa-ther."_ he repeated once more, boring his eyes into hers as Astrid set into another fit of giggles, finding some fun in his Dad's evident stress. Loki turned back to Carmen with his eyebrows raised, trying to mask his slight frustration. "How difficult can it be?" he sighed, his raven black hair slicked back into those layered spikes. Loki turned back to face Astrid once more who staring him rather dominantly in the eyes; in a way that an 8 months old baby shouldn't of done. Carmen watched them, Loki's back turned against her in his blue shirt and jeans which had taken her a while to persuade him to wear - full leather attire and armour wasn't really socially excepted in a place like London.

"Why don't you try something simpler for her- like, Dadda, Daddy, Papa- something along those lines." she suggested rather proudly, a smile appearing on her lips which grew even more once she was met with Loki's rather angry looking gaze. She couldn't help but laugh at how recently everything that involved Astrid's development- he wanted to come top.

Everytime a nappy needed changing, Loki was volunteering himself despite the utter grimace that pooled over his expression each time. And when it was bath time, a joint activity for them both; Carmen often found him subtly elbowing her aside when reaching for the soap or shampoo.

The minutes passed and still Astrid found ways to distract herself, her wide and innocent eyes gazing out of the big, wide windows into the vast city of London outside. Finally, defeated and exhausted, Loki hauled himself off of the floor and came striding over to Carmen, raising his palms momentarily in surrender.

"I give up with her, prehaps she knows something we don't." he said in an instigating and mockingly suspicious tone, before quickly dragging Carmen close to his lean frame by her waist, causing her to squeak in delighted surprise. She loved the way he always caught her off guard, sending fireworks coursing to all ends of her body.

"She needs time, Loki- she's eight months old you can't expect her to learn how to speak within the space of 40 minutes." Carmen correctly, biting back a smile whilst she attempted to mask the giddy teenage-romance feeling he was giving her. But when it came to Loki, Carmen couldn't hide things. He read her like everything she thought or felt was scrawled across her face.

"Have you forgotten she is a half-God?" Loki corrected, the cat-like, sly grin crossing his face as it crept up his cheeks. Carmen drew her eyebrows up and sarcastically sent her gaze all over the flat.

"God? I don't see any Gods around here?" her pitch was high and mocking, as she continued to avoid his eyes before she felt her chin held firmly within his grasp.

"Oh really? Do you need reminding, dear?" he purred, pulling her even closer, forcing her to feel the pressure against his body. Carmen felt a heat rush through her- she had never really imagined him in normal "people" clothes before they came back to Earth but now it was probably the sexiest thing she had ever set eyes on. Everytime he worked his deep blue shirt that clung tightly to his toned, lean arms and chest- Carmen's heart raced too fast for her to keep up with.

Soon enough she had been raised to the work surface and her legs were forced apart, wrapped around his waist as his lips worked hungrily at her neck. As much at the pleasure and desire was growing, Carmen giggled and slid her hands up into his hair and rather roughly ripped his head back, tearing his lips from her neck.

"Ah-ah, not in front of Astrid." she teased, and slipped off of the side with ease, edging her body past his.

"Oh come on, dear, that's not fair now is it?" Loki droned, obviously upset that he had been rejected of the pleasure he felt he deserved. Carmen sneered slightly over her shoulder and then turned her attention back to the pot that was passively steaming away on the cooker.

"Naughty daddy, eh?" Carmen called across to Astrid who was teething on one of the plastic sun's that was attached to one of her toys, smiling despite being covered in baby slobber.

"Daddy." her voice gurgled as she took the sun out of her gob. Loki and Carmen both froze for a moment before exchanging a quick gaze, a smile electrifying over their expressions. Astrid soon giggled along and began to bounce up and down in approval of herself. "Daddy!" she cried again and clapped her tiny, chubby hands together as Loki sighed in relief and rushed towards her, carefully taking her out of her bouncer and holding her close.

"Oh, what a clever girl." he praised, pressing a kiss to her head, into the tufts of dark hair that seemed to be going black. Astrid sat back in his grasp slightly, looking around herself slightly obviously like she always did. Carmen smiled and took one her tiny hands and shook it slightly.

"I guess I was wrong then, wasn't I? She really is the daughter of a god." Carmen sneered, sending a sarcastic gaze into Loki's proud eyes. After a moment or two he began to sneer and laughed rather menacingly.

"Do you still need reminding later?"

"Maybe..." Carmen sniggered, pressing a much wanted kiss to his lips.

**ALB: I know this was a little iffy for my first chapter, but hopefully the next should be better :)**

**Reviews are always welcomed, thank you so much to all of you have read!**


	2. Christmas Wishes

**ALB: Since these are only little one-shots, I should be able to update a little more often that I was able to with Shackle The Rose.**

**This chapter takes place a lot later, I think I've already broken my chronological order truce as this chapter is written as Astrid is 4 years old, and it's Christmas time. At a later date I'll probably have some brilliant idea that needs to be written when Astrid is 2 or something, anyway, enjoy!**

**2 ~ Christmas Wishes**

The snow had littered it's way in thick masses along it's window pane, as an eager Astrid awoke from her sleep to the bright sun dawning over the still darkened world. She flung her duvet from her body and tip-toed across the cold wooden floor into the large open plan living room and kitchen, staring outside onto the snow caked London outside through the large glass panels, the Gherkin looking more like a frosted dessert. The wild excitement engulfed her eyes as they widened in wonder.

"Christmas!" Astrid giggled to herself excitedly, and tore away from the window at last like a deer being chased. She darted as fast as her tiny feet could carry her into her Mum and Dad's room where she happily flung herself onto her sleeping parents.

"Mum, Dad, c'mon! Get your lazy butts out of bed!" she babbled hastily, slam-dunking herself in the small, enclosed space between Carmen and Loki. They both forced out a grumble and tried to settle; Astrid was young and totally oblivious to the true hatred adults tended to hate when forcefully being leapt on at 6am.

"Can't you sleep for an hour or two extra, pet?" Loki murmured, half asleep, his eyes closed soundly as for a moment things went quiet and Astrid stopped fussing around. She soon let out a distressed wail and attempted to shake her Dad's shoulder, her strength barely enough to do anything she was trying to achieve.

"No, Dad! It's Christmas, come on!" she mewed like a stressed kitten, pawing at him more and more until Loki couldn't take it anymore and quickly grabbed her, sending her into a fit of giggles. He pulled her in front of himself, playfully dunking her under the duvet for a second in mock-suffocation; not that Astrid really understood. When she submerged from the deep duvet sea; she was grinning like a cat. "Please Dad, I really wanna see the presents I've got..." she pleaded, her eyes widening in the sweet and manipulative way she knew worked on him. Loki glanced down onto her for a few moments, her wide, green eyes boring into his like a beginning puppy.

"Seeing as I am awake now, I will allow you to open your presents." he said in a mocking-serious tone as Astrid raised her tiny arms in the air in victory, squealing lightly.

"Awesome! Thanks Dad!" she thanked, and wrapped her arms around him in a quick embrace, before almost parkour rolling herself from the double bed and skidding around the door frame at super speed, headed for the living room. Loki savoured the sudden silence for a moment before he stretched and rolled over to face Carmen who was pretending to be asleep.

"Thank you for allowing me to deal with the over-excited static mess I call a daughter at the moment," he teased, sliding closer to her before pressing his lips onto her bare shoulders exposed by her tank top as Carmen shudder and gasped slightly, turning her gaze to him in a glare.

"Oh, shut up. I think you deal with her better than I do-"

"Mum! Dad! The presents are calling you!" she beckoned in a loud shout that could've woken the whole of London. Carmen rather reluctantly pulled her warmed body out of the soft bed and enveloped herself in her deep blue bath robes, huddling herself up in it as she made her way into the living room; Loki close behind her in his signature coloured emerald green bath robes. Astrid was sat cross-legged just by the edge of the tall fir tree, pulling out the biggest boxes and immediately checking if they were addressed to her.

"Hey, sweetie, if the presents aren't for you don't just chuck them aside, pass them to who they are for." Carmen laughed, and picked up one rather large present and smiled at it for a moment, before handing it over to Loki with a look of anticipation.

"For me?" he questioned rather obviously, as Carmen nodded eagerly.

"Go ahead and open it." she ordered rather hurriedly before they were both brought back to the excited sound of Astrid tearing open presents to reveal a large stuffed, black wolf.

"Wolfy!" Astrid giggled and immediately pulled it towards her frame and clung onto it tightly. "Thank you, I love it." she said gratefully, and nuzzled into the softness of it's faux fur. Carmen pressed a gentle kiss to Astrid's head before she turned back to Loki who had unravelled his present, the paper strewn around him as he was staring intently at a large, heavy book. He was slowly reading the cover as a smile smile grew on his expression.

"Norse Tales, hm?" he said with a trace of laughter, as his eyes traced over the intricately drawn cover.

"I thought you'd like to see how us "Midgards", envisaged you." Carmen said with a small smile as she was soon welcomed by the warmth of his lips.

"It's perfect, thank you, pet." he praised, before soaking in the atmosphere of the pink sky over the tall silhouette of London, and the perfect picture of his family enjoying the festive atmosphere.

**ALB: Well this is another one shot for the week, I know it wasn't as good as it could of been but, yeah xD Please review?**


	3. What Am I?

**ALB: Well it's official that the whole "chronological order" thing has gone out of the window so here on out I will just throw chapters in with Astrid at different ages, to give you a bit of variety :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's going to have a bit more meaning :)**

**Chapter 3 ~ What Am I?**

The world outside looked freer than Astrid had ever felt on the inside. She turned her perfect emerald green eyes back from the view of the world outside the class window; the twittering birds, the golden sun and flawless blue sky, and looked around at all the other fourteen year olds in her class.

They were freer than she was.

Her dad, Loki, was incredibly protective of her, and it meant Astrid couldn't go to parties, have a boyfriend and she rarely brought a friend home... Well, she thought she was ugly. She drove people away because she preferred to read than to text and the other people her age counted that as "weird".

In fact, she was wondering why she bothered worrying herself about parties, boys and drugs because she generally wasn't interested in that stuff... The truth was, she wanted to be feel accepted; all she had longed for was a true sense of acceptance.

She was broken from her transfixed state by a firm coughing and then eighty pairs of eyes flickering back onto her.

"Miss Laufeyson, would you care to recite the three key points I just made about Juliet's desire and despair for Romeo?" the snarky Mr Cooks barked across at Astrid who was now gulping and flushing bright red against her snowy pale skin.

"I-er-" she stammered dumbfoundedly, as a few chortles from the back of the class rose. She knew those common sounding voices, laden with a proper London accent- The populars'.

"She doesn't have a clue, sir, I bet she's too busy day dreaming about her own feckin' Romeo." Beth giggled with that spitefully poisonous tone that Astrid always heard her use, and always hoped she would stop using it against her.

"If a boy got with her, he'd definitely have his brain in his cock." Jen added in an equally loud voice. That was another thing, Carmen hated how opinionated they were- so loud, and confident with their own bitchiness. Making people's lives a misery shouldn't be fun.

"Hey! Calm down ladies!" Mr Cooks cautioned, but Astrid noted that tiny flicker of the electric smile in the corner of his thin lips. Even teachers were secretly out to get her, what was so different and weird about being who she was? Astrid dipped her green eyes down to the excercise book on the meagre wood desk in front of her.

_I won't cry, I won't cry..._

She protested the words over and over to herself but as the seconds passed into a minute the tears were already brimming on the periphery of her eyes until they rolled down her narrow cheekbones into trickling streams. It was her soft sniffles and the occasional gulps that alerted the snidey bitches of her upset state. It was then Astrid truly resented Mr Cook; for leaving the room to text text books at the worst possible time.

"Are you crying?" she asked in that instigating tone that silenced everyone else in the class; the way that popular's can. Astrid shrunk more in her seat, her hair tumbling down her back in gentle waves as she desperately tried to bring it around to cover her face, as she felt the approach of Beth.

She stopped dead by the side of Astrid's desk with her overly developed body, her wide hips and her big breasts, and one of those very rounded, rough faces that could only be polished up with a warehouse's worth of makeup.

"Oi! Everyone, she's fuckin' crying!" she jeered, her voice reaching it's optimum pitch as a bitchy little shriek of triumph. Beth and the other's had gotten what they wanted at last; Astrid's tears.

The quiet girl continued to cry, the tears dripping and spiking her dark, long lashes as she tried to erase the blood rushing to her cheeks, trying to calm herself. Astrid desperately wanted to be able to blur out the noise of the class' horrible burbles and imagine her Mum hushing her and her Dad telling her to be brave...

No matter how hard she tried though it always faded back to what really was going on; the sickening feeling of being the target prey.

"You're so fuckin' pathetic, aren't y'?" Beth snapped, suddenly sparring her hand out and giving Astrid a rather firm prod to her right shoulder, instigating for her to fight back. "Your fourteen and you've not lost your V yet, let alone even kissed a boy. Aha, fuckin' waste of space." The words were like flaming arrows, burning up and crackling and searing away at Astrid's ability to keep herself calm.

"Please, leave me alone-" she squeaked through her tears and tried to hide her face again, but Beth firmly grabbed her chin and tossed her head upwards, Astrid's long black hair flying back exposing her reddened face and fearful eyes. Beth's aggressive, gritted-teeth grin slowly grew into a sly smirk, a pure malice filled her dull brown eyes... and they sparkled in a way that terrified Astrid.

"Y' think you're all that don't y? With your black hair and green eyes and how you stay so cool even as I'm shouting at y'-" she began, driving her eyes straight into Astrid's, sending shock waves of terror throughout her core. Beth's sneer grew wider like the Cheshire cat and her painted rouged lips were gleaming slightly, she just wanted Astrid to break down even more. She had thought she had finally found the way to.

"Y' know what, _Miss Keep It Cool,_ I hope your family burns in a fucking fire."

With her heart racing faster than a herd of wild mustangs', Astrid watched as Beth finally released the grip on her face and turned her back, sauntering to the front of the class to make conversation with some of the less popular kids who were still deemed "cool", like nothing ever happened.

Never before had anyone ever confronted her in that way, made her feel so violently ill and close to fainting in fear. And then she dwelled on that gruesome and mind-fracturing thought. Her Mum, so perfect and pretty and confident, stuck behind a jarred door as the flames crackled on... Her Dad, brave and witty, choked in black smoke, boring his eyes into hers one last time before they shut forever...

No.

That was not going to happen.

No-one, not even the populars' were getting away with saying that.

Astrid stood up as her cheer crept back across the floor with a slight screech. The fear had drained from her eyes into nothing but vengeance as he normally stopped frame was stood tall, her slender and slightly curved body slowly began to make it's way forwards.

A strange... sensation crept over Astrid's body. Like burning, but it was ice cold and it felt like it was consuming ever inch of her body... Growing out from the centre of her stomach until she could almost feel the cold upon her arms.

"Ey, what's this?" Beth mocked, no fear in her voice as once again the class were silenced and looking slightly entertainment-hungry. Astrid momentarily shut her eyes before his parted her pale, pearl lips.

"Don't ever speak about my family like that." she said solemnly, the bitter composure evident in her voice. Beth merely began to laugh, rolling her body back slightly as the large explosion of a bun on her head wobbled with her movements.

"What?" she began, before she stepped a little closer into Astrid's personal space. "Are you gonna batter me then, Asshole?" Beth went to send another provoking prod into Astrid's shoulder, but she was gawping in awe when she found her wrist was held in Astrid's firm, icy grip... Her hand turning a blue colour.

The fear was now appearing in Beth's brown eyes as Astrid bore her gaze into Beth's eyes, scolding her eyes with intimidation and vengeance under such a sick wish... Astrid's eyes had glowed into a fierce red colour that was altered Beth's skin a pasty, sickly colour. The shy girl was no more as a now brave, blue girl with fiery red eyes marched Beth up the length of the class, bending her wrist back, causing her to writhe. She thought of how happy her Dad would be, as she finally conquered her fear of speaking out. It only fueled her revenge on the slut, and Astrid twisted her grip around her skimpy little wrist and began to burn her overly orange wrist with an icy fire that made her skin sizzle like meat in a pan.

Her scream was hollow and ear piercing as everyone in the class now was frozen by their fear.

"Never, _ever_, say that about my family again or I will do worse!" Astrid cautioned in her articulate and well punctuated voice that was now loud and booming, and with quite some force she threw Beth Jackinson to the wood floor, watching her scramble up helplessly.

And then entered Mr Cooks, burdened with a pile of books before they fell to the floor in a heavy thud as he looked around the classroom. Ice had crept up the window panes and over the walls, and the floor right beneath Astrid was practically snow. All he could do himself was freeze, especially at the sight of Beth who was purely shuddering with cold and terror.

"Astrid. Miss Kenneth's office. Now."

Feeling the most god-like he had felt in a while, Loki strode inside of the school gates, after being summoned. He was quite excited, not at all enraged by the short synopsis he had been given by the headmistress' assistant, and a sly smile crept over his narrow and defined features. Upon entering the reception, he passed a group of sixteen year old girls who looked him over more than just once before whispering and giggling amongst each other, smitten by the almost youthful look about this strange man they'd never seen before.

Loki was wearing his casual, fitted white shirt and almost too- beautifully tight trousers that drew a lot of attention when it came to girl's looking back and checking out the rear of the tall, dark stranger who had just passed them. He wasn't really paying attention to those things though, he was just eager to get into Miss Kenneth's office to find out what had happened concerning Astrid. From what he had heard from Astrid, it must've been quite bad if she had been sent there. Astrid had informed him previously that only the worst cases go to Miss Kenneth. Soon enough he found himself being led through to an office by a rather short woman who looked pleasantly surprised by Loki's appearance, and there, surely enough was Astrid, sat with her head bowed and her dark hair covering her face. Then the apprehensive glee faded from Loki and fizzled into despair; his darling girl was distraught.

"My apologies," Carmen cleared her throat, "I came as quickly as I could." She shuffled awkwardly by the front of Loki's chair to take a seat next to him, and he was not helping by sitting with his leg's far apart, smirking to himself before she took a seat and seriousness fell back into the room.

"This sound's absurd, Mr and Mrs Laufeyson, but one of our trusted members of staff told us his whole English Literature Class saw Astrid... Possess ice powers?" Miss Kenneth' laughed at the slight absurdity of it. Carmen raised her brows quickly before she looked at her dear daughter who was seated at her left, she hadn't spoken since Carmen had arrived, let alone made eye contact.

"Ice powers?" she asked, as Miss Kenneth's laughed very lightly.

"Indeed."

"That's ridiculous. She's just a normal girl, a normal teenage girl-" Carmen protested, her eyes searching the room around her for Kenneth rose from her desk, looking over at Astrid who hadn't said a word and in her navy blue dress and she nodded to the rather out of place looking family.

"I shall give you a moment alone with Astrid." she said graciously, and strode out of the room, shutting the door with a click behind herself.

There was a few moments of murderous silence before Astrid muttered in a raspy voice.

"Am I cursed?"

And it burned Carmen inside to know Astrid was dealing with something far beyond her control...

"No sweetie, you're our girl." Carmen tried to reassure, snaking her hand through Astrid's but she snatched it away, her eyes tearing up. They were bloodshot and red with tears.

"Don't touch me, I might hurt you!" she cried, and almost threw herself against the back of her chair. The way she moved like a feral animal killed both Loki and carmen to see.

"No, pet, you won't..." Loki hushed, and tried to reason with her in the way he had been doing for the fourteen years of her existence on Earth. By giving her his kindest eyes, the eyes that were the calm to a storm, the raft in the endless ocean and the loving embrace when all else seemed lost. For a moment she was soothed, but then she sank back down into a hunched frame.

"You don't know that. What if I can't control this _thing._ I'm a freak, a monster." Her voice was full of self hate and pure resentment. Loki felt himself crumbling; Odin had put him through exactly what he was putting Astrid through.. He should've just told her at a young age of her powers... of her difference.

"You're not a freak or a monster, my dear." he said in a matter of fact tone before he made him way across to her chair and knelt before her, trying to make out her eyes through the thick layer of black hair. "There is something I must tell you." he stated hesitantly, before looking back to Carmen who smiling to him in earnest encouragement. By the time Loki looked back Astrid was looking back at him in confusion and anxiety. It was time for her to find out.

"You are a half god. A long time ago, I fell in love with your mother, a human, and she fell pregnant with you. We were worried about you, of course, all we ever wanted was for you to be happy and lead a normal life."

The words sank in slowly before Astrid looked over at Carmen with her jaw hanging low in disbelief. The penny dropped inside and all of the emotions from her past came flurrying out.

She had been doubting herself all of these years, wondering sometimes with sleepless nights of why she wasn't wanted and she felt different only to find her parents had been harbouring this truth from her!

"How could you do that to me!?" she screamed, her voice gravelly as she flew up from the chair, Loki standing, towering above her once more. "You let me suffer with ridicule and doubt whilst you knew all to well about my mixed-blood!"

"Astrid, please-" Carmen begged, reaching from her shoulders to guide her back down to her seat when Astrid shook her off, staring her coldly in the eyes.

"No! I don't want to be _this_ freak I am! I want a boyfriend, I want parties, I want drugs, I want sex and I don't want you!" she screamed, somehow now directly staring at her Dad who was looking back at her with sincerity, a pain brewing behind his eyes.

"That's not true, Astrid. You are a smart, beautiful young lady." his worse were melting into her outer-defence which she was putting up as a reaction to this news; which would be understandably hard for any teenage girl to take. After a moment or two she collapsed against him and began to cry, just when she thought she was out of tears. Loki wound his arms around her protectively, images of the day she was born flashing back into his memory as he remembered her little body bundled in those white towels... And here she was now, almost a young woman, dealing with some of the hardest news she would probably ever get.

"I want to be loved and accepted." she admitted through the sobs and gasps for air as Loki gently hushed her, pressing his cheek against her soft black hair as he gently swayed her like he was cradling baby Astrid.

"You are, pet. By myself and your mother, and any other fool who doesn't see the you we see needs to rot eternally in the dungeons of Asgard." his tone trailed into a dark image as Astrid gazed at him in pure confusion.

"What?"

"Asgard." he said with a light chuckle. This half-god status would take some getting used to for Astrid. "You will learn all in good time, pet."

**ALB: WOW. That was a bit of a long chapter now wasn't it?**

**I have an idea for the next chapter, which will kind of be a backtrack on this, but more centered around Carmen and Loki. But I'm not spoiling.**

**Please review, my dears! **

**More chapters coming soon! xx**


End file.
